


The Lion and The Rabbit

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Queen Angella has two visitors this afternoon......in her bedroom.After all, she loves being the center of attention and two is more fun than one.
Relationships: Angella (She-Ra)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Lion and The Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little MFM threesome one-shot where we see how Angella may have spent her afternoons and with whom. ;)

Queen Angella closed the door to her bedroom and walked through the large expanse to all the windows, opening them. The late afternoon sunshine filled the room with a warm light, one that she had always loved. There was a knock at the door.

She called “come in” and a man entered her bedroom. He was tall, just a couple inches shorter than she was, and had a medium build with toned muscles and broad shoulders. On the left side of his chest was a tattoo of a lion, proud and noble. The Lion proceeded to walk towards her and when he neared, he put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace, pushing his tongue into her mouth and kissing her deeply. Then there was another knock.

Another man entered her bedroom a few seconds later and smiled as he saw the two of them. He was a little shorter than The Lion, with a smaller build and wiry muscles. On his right forearm was a tattoo of a rabbit, fast and lean. After The Lion let her go, The Rabbit approached her and did the same, pulling Angella toward him and kissing her. The two men greeted each other.

The three of them walked over to her huge bed, and laid down together, arranging pillows and blankets. One man on each side of her, Angella touched and kissed both men in turn, while they touched and kissed her. She ran her hand over The Rabbit’s cock, feeling it grow under her touch, while he kissed her neck and ran his hands over her thighs.

The Lion gently squeezed her breasts while kissing her on the other side of her neck. When she finished with The Rabbit’s cock, she moved her hand to The Lion’s, already fully hard. She couldn’t wait to get both of these dicks inside her. This would not be a slow affair, she could tell, as she was feeling particularly needy this afternoon. It had been especially challenging running Bright Moon lately.

The Rabbit pulled at her clothing, pulling her top partway off to reveal her breasts. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and then The Lion joined him, taking the other nipple. The Queen was already soaking wet.

This had been a weekly affair recently. Taking time out for pleasure and relaxation. She had come to trust and feel close to these two men, and they to her, though neither one she expected to become a partner. After her husband had died she had not felt the need to partner, what with raising Glimmer and running Bright Moon, but she had kept a variety of friends and was never in want of company.

Angella removed her top the rest of the way and her partners took off their shirts as well. Turning to The Lion, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, his cock bursting through the fabric of his underwear. She began pulling them down, then he took over, taking his pants and underwear off the rest of the way.

His cock sprang out—long with a medium girth and a little curve to the left. She ran her hand up and down it, while The Rabbit sidled up next to her and slid his hand into her leggings and between her thighs. She spread her legs and his fingers went between her folds and straight to her clit, where he stroked it up and down. She moaned at the stimulation and it was only enhanced when The Lion put his mouth to one of her breasts and licked it side to side and up and down. After a couple of moments she pulled her leggings and panties all the way off. 

Turning to The Rabbit, she unfastened his pants and he hurriedly pulled them off. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. Laying beside him, she took his cock—medium length with a large girth—into her mouth. Tasting his precum, she licked his shaft up and down and swirled her tongue around the tip. 

Now that everyone was naked, The Lion positioned himself between her legs, while The Rabbit lay beside her. With his head between her thighs, The Lion licked her from opening to clit, covering every bit of her pussy with his tongue. The Rabbit’s mouth was on hers and his hands squeezed her tits and rubbed her stomach, while she stroked his fat cock. 

The breast stimulation combined with the pussy eating and the thrill of having two men made her pleasure rise rapidly. She moaned more insistently the closer she got to coming and finally, she grabbed the back of The Lion’s head and kissed The Rabbit hard as her hips jerked and her thighs shook. 

When she was done, The Lion pushed himself up, leaned over her and kissed her mouth, the taste of her juices still on his tongue. Angella lay back a moment, resting and catching her breath and trying to remember whose cock she hadn’t sucked yet.

It never ceased to amaze her just how “busy” a threesome could be. There were so many things you could possibly be doing in any moment to either person, it made her feel a little like how she felt running Bright Moon. There was never enough time to do everything. 

Remembering, she sat up, positioned herself on her side next to The Lion, her legs toward his head, and slid his long cock into her mouth. After a moment, she felt The Rabbit’s mouth on her pussy, his tongue circling her clit and his fingers pushing inside of her. Both men groaned with pleasure. 

She wouldn’t suck The Lion all the way. She wanted both of them to come on her when they finished and not until they had both fucked her. 

Letting The Lion’s cock go after a few minutes, she moved over to the side of the bed and reached into the drawer that was in the nightstand. Angella pulled out a box of condoms and tossed it onto the bed, so they could both get one when they needed it. 

As an immortal being, she didn’t get sick and, therefore, didn’t need to worry about diseases or infections from sex. But her partners were not immortal, and if both of them were fucking her they should probably wear one. Not to mention that she thought there was still a small possibility of pregnancy. An incredibly slim one—conceiving Glimmer had been nothing short of a small miracle—but, still, she didn’t want to take the chance. 

“Alright, who wants the front and who wants the back?” she asked, winking at her two partners. 

She got onto her hands and knees and The Rabbit kneeled in front of her, his dripping cock in front of her face. As she took him into her mouth, he put a hand into her hair and placed it on the back of her head, closing his eyes and moaning. She could hear The Lion opening a condom and putting it on, and a moment later felt his long cock searching for her entrance and pushing in. 

Angella loved this—a cock in her mouth and one in her pussy. The Lion pumped in and out of her while grasping her hips and The Rabbit thrusted into her mouth gently while grabbing the back of her head. She was going to come again soon.

When The Lion reached between her legs to stroke her clit, maintaining the steady stroke of his cock, it took her only a minute to tip over the edge, moaning loudly as she came again.

“Why don’t you guys switch?” she asked, after all the tension had been released. She loved the stretch that The Rabbit’s thick cock gave her. 

Both men pulled out, and The Lion pulled off his condom and tossed it aside while The Rabbit put one on. They switched positions—The Lion at her mouth and The Rabbit at her pussy—and they both entered her body again. 

Angella closed her eyes and moaned deeply as The Rabbit sunk his cock all the way inside her and The Lion slid his dick into her mouth. The Rabbit gave her hard thrusts and spanked her a couple of times, which sent pleasant vibrations through her ass and thighs. 

She loved the feeling of two men at once, both her mouth and her pussy full of cock. The grunts and groans coming out of two mouths not one. The way they both enjoyed her body at once. The feeling of fullness she had. 

If Micah had been alive, he’d probably be with them. The four of them all together. Then she could have three cocks at once.

The Rabbit’s breathing was very heavy and he moaned with every thrust. She could tell he was getting close. The Lion was getting there as well, both of his hands on her head while he fucked her mouth, every once in a while a “fuck” falling out of his mouth.

“I’m almost there,” The Rabbit said, his voice strained. 

Pulling out of her, he yanked the condom off and Angella let go of The Lion’s dick and rolled over onto her back. 

The Rabbit knelt in front of her, his hand working his cock up and down, face tense as he jerked himself to his finish. The Lion knelt beside her, cock aimed at her tits while he stroked his long shaft fast and hard. 

The Rabbit came first, his cock shooting long white ropes of cum onto her stomach, groaning and cursing with each one. When he had finished, he slid his hand up and down his cock, slowly squeezing out the last few drops. Meanwhile, The Lion’s hand flew over his cock, eyes closed and jaw set.

“Come all over these fucking tits,” Angella said, egging him on while he tried to reach climax.

The Lion worked himself hard and fast. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. Fuck…”

His cream splattered onto her breasts while he stroked himself completely dry. When he had emptied himself, he let out a long exhale. 

She was covered in their cum—just the way she liked it. Little white rivers and pools dripped off her breasts and ran down her stomach. It had been a good afternoon.

Both men crumpled on either side of her for a couple of moments, closing their eyes and breathing deeply, their cocks getting soft again. She lay there between them, breathing easy and running her fingers through their jizz, the pressures of being queen far away. The Lion sat up and kissed her, his hand on the side of her face and then The Rabbit did the same.

The Lion got up first and went into the bathroom. He returned a couple of moments later with a towel in hand, which he handed to Angella. She wiped herself down as The Rabbit got up and went into the bathroom. When he returned, the three of them laid on the bed together quietly. 

For some reason Glimmer popped into her mind at that moment—weird as it was—and it occurred to her that she was basically grown at this point. She briefly wondered if Glimmer possessed the same amount of sexual energy that she did, and then thought that she probably did. Angellic beings were known for it

Angella had always had a high sex drive, and being single all these years she had had a lot of partners. Of course, she had had a lot of partners when Micah was around too—they had not been monogamous. It had never suited either one of them and was fairly common on Etheria. In some kingdoms it was the norm.

The Lion began to snore and it appeared as if The Rabbit was dozing too. She quietly got up and hopped off the bed to go into the bathroom to pee and to shower. She glanced at her two partners before entering the bathroom and smiled. 

They could see their way out.

  



End file.
